1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to printers and printing systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a system, apparatus and method for incorporating radio frequency identification (RFID) technology into a printing device that may provide an assortment of functional performance capabilities. This may include the ability to scan media information such as text and/or images along with RFID identifier information and process, copy and/or forward such text media and/or identifier information to a remote location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet and laser printers have become commonplace equipment in most workplace and home computing environments. A recent innovation in printing technology is the incorporation of additional functionality to the base printer to allow scanning, copying, and/or faxing, which devices have been termed “All in One” (AIO) type printers. Such devices may consolidate a number of functions into a single unit. Documents may be scanned and stored to a host computer, printed from the host computer, copied, faxed (from either the scanner or the host) along with a combination of other actions.
Print media is now available which may include embedded radio frequency signatures in the form of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) transponders or tags. An RFID tag may be an object that may be attached or incorporated into a product for identification purposes using radiowaves. Some tags include an integrated circuit and an antenna. The integrated circuit (IC) may be used for storing and processing information, modulating and demodulating an RF signal, as well as other functions. The antenna may be used to receive and/or transmit the signal. A “chipless” RFID tag may allow for the discrete identification of tags without an integrated circuit, thus minimizing costs. These tags, as used in the printing industry, are sometimes referred to as “Smart Labels” and they may be used for a variety of identification/detection purposes.